


That one special person to annoy for the rest of my life

by StsFish



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Other, drunk snarky lovefool idiots, misuse of quotes pertaining to marriage, norsekink fill, prompt: married in Vegas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: Tony和Loki的拉斯维加斯之旅最终以喝醉了告终——他们还结了婚，两人都很吃惊。Loki成为一位忠实的丈夫，Tony也是，所以他们就这样过喽。偷偷的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That one special person to annoy for the rest of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305911) by [artsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/pseuds/artsies). 



> 翻译：389  
> 校对：159

**婚姻中的幸福完全是偶然的——简·奥斯汀《傲慢与偏见》**  
  
  
十一月底，Tony Stark终于结束了在拉斯维加斯的一场商务会议，在这之后他绝对要休一个星期的长假。不做生意，不逞英雄，只有老套的赌博饮酒，同城里所有最漂亮的女人们寻欢作乐。  
  
  
他不耐烦地搓着双手。  
  
  
“说真的，至少不要笑得像个傻瓜。”Pepper微笑着对他说（她正在和happy度假）。他笑了，笑得有点急躁。  
  
  
他决定从凯撒酒店开始(毕竟他的套房在那里)，但当他注意到一张熟悉的面孔时，情况正逐渐脱离他的掌控。或者说至少，他觉得这脸很熟悉。这有点难以确认，因为他头发没有向后梳也没有穿阿斯加德式的皮革。但……那是Loki？Loki，是为了操纵什么吗？所以在全面地研究一款扑克游戏？  
  
  
好吧。很好，这只是……Tony想要忽略他。毕竟，他甚至不能确定他真的是Loki，而且他向自己保证过这将是他的假期：没有复仇者之类的东西。  
  
  
  
但……Loki就在那张扑克桌那里。  
  
  
“哦，该死。”他恼怒地说，把他的轮盘赌留给一些绝望的玩家：“我就是管不住自己，不是吗？”  
  
  
他停在他身边，换上冷酷的声线(这并不是说在调情或者其他什么事)，并设法避免自己碰到衣着光鲜的北欧神。  
  
  
“嘿，你在这儿干什么呢，甜心？”  
  
  
Loki回过头，惊讶地看着他，随后却挂上一副优雅的笑容回答。  
  
  
“啊，Stark先生，没想到在这里见到你。我正在学习中庭对‘运气’的概念。”  
  
  
Tony笑着哼了一声。  
  
  
“这当然没问题。玩过什么吗？”  
  
  
如果他不是更了解Loki的话，他会说这位阿斯加德王子脸红了，看起来甚至有点可爱。但是他清楚这个人。  
  
  
“没有。”Loki平静地回答，把双手插在口袋里。  
  
  
“彻底破产了，对吧？”Loki似乎在颤抖，但是当Tony用胳膊搂住他肩膀时已经停止了。“好吧，别担心。我来全面地教授你'运气'的概念。”  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
（因为，还有比赌博和同计谋与恶作剧之神一起玩更有趣的事情吗？这将是很棒的一周！）  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
这真的是很棒的一周。他们在拉斯维加斯把能玩的都玩了（好心提醒你，Loki是个玩扑克的魔鬼。他发誓永远不会和他一起玩），去看太阳马戏团和一些其他的演出，见鬼，他们甚至参观了科罗拉多大峡谷。Tony认为，如果他们不是钢铁侠和给Thor找恶劣麻烦的Loki，他们将会是一辈子最好的朋友。(到时宇宙会畏惧他们联手后的罪恶头脑——他很惊讶，不管是恶作剧还是从生物工程来看，Loki和他都是同步的。经常是他有了一个想法，甚至连其中一半内容都不需要交代清楚，Loki就已经知道另一半是什么。天哪，同一个和他智力相当的人交谈的感觉太令人惊奇了。）  
  
  
离开的前一天晚上，他们决定喝酒，因为一段美好的友谊开始于这里，而现在需要结束了，它值得喝点伏特加。事后再看，也许他们不应该这样做，这使他做出过最糟的决定——事实证明Loki对酒精的耐受度很低。  
  
  
他们坐在安静的楼梯间，互相传递着一瓶伏特加。Loki打了个嗝，身体前倾抱住了他的膝盖。  
  
  
“他——-他们……恨我。”他的声音颤抖着，听起来似乎是要哭了。“我——-我应该死了，而不是降落……不是降落在这个地方。”  
  
  
“拜托，地球没有那么糟糕。至少，拉斯维加斯不是。”Tony说道，并管好自己不要出口伤人。他将一只手安慰性地放在外来者的肩膀上。  
  
  
Loki抬起头，他的眼睛红红的，泪水默默顺着他的脸颊流下。但是他对着Tony微笑，这让Tony有点喘不过气。  
  
  
“你是唯一一个，对……对我好的人。谢-谢谢你。”他抽抽鼻子，看着他的脚，然后他的笑容消失了。“他们为什么不想要我呢？我……我这么努力。我只是想成为……一个好儿子。而且我以为我是个好兄-兄弟。”  
  
  
他小幅地摇晃着，咬着嘴唇努力不让眼泪溜出来，然后随着一声响亮的抽泣，他把脸埋进自己的胳膊。“呃——啊（Eeeeeeh），”(Tony发誓这是他造出的声音)“没有人愿意和我结婚。我会孤独地死去，痛苦而不幸！”  
  
  
“别这样说。怎么会，我现在就和你结婚！”Tony一拍自己的大腿，好吧，他也喝醉了，他之后会承认的,“真的，我会！”  
  
  
“同性……婚姻不是……”Loki咕哝着，但是现在要阻止伟大的Tony Stark已经太晚了，他把伏特加倒在墙上，摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
  
  
“我们现在就飞去纽约！”他的声音低沉而有力，试图把他的配偶拉起来，Loki就是抱怨类似飞行的人，因为Thor才那样做。  
  
  
他设法让Loki站起来，但他踉踉跄跄地倒在他怀里。Tony决定现在是时候再拿一瓶伏特加。或者波旁威士忌。或者朗姆酒。或者别的什么。


	2. Chapter 2

**婚姻就像一枚被拔了插销的手榴弹。你屏住呼吸等待爆炸——亚伯拉罕 · 罗斯伯格**  
  
  
Tony带着尚未褪去的宿醉醒来，身边有着柔软的温暖。他紧闭眼睛，试图回忆起日期，他的社保密码，还有昨晚喝了多少杯酒。(他是一个工程师，数字对他有好处。)  
  
  
噢。  
  
  
噢，确实就在昨晚。他的手像是被千伏的电流穿过似的猛地举起；的的确确，它就在那儿，一枚婚戒恰到好处地戴在他的无名指上。他看向他的身边，眼珠子差点蹦出来。  
  
  
Loki。他和Loki在床上。Loki Odinson，昨晚和他结婚的那个人。Loki，是……女士吗？  
  
  
啊，他们就是这样解决的同性婚姻问题。(有那么一会儿，Tony咒骂这阿斯加德人是个变形者，但之后他的脑子有了肮脏的想法，他必须阻止自己开始认为这桩婚姻也许真的很棒的想法，毕竟他可以和任何人睡觉。)  
  
  
他听到……他的配偶埋在枕头里的呻吟，显然是严重的宿醉。她转过身，Tony着迷地看着他在他身边从她变成一位他。美极了，他想。  
  
  
但这是他的配偶，并不是其他的谁，对于有着承诺恐惧的钢铁侠来说相当不寻常。他该叫醒他吗？他应该跑去离婚吗？他挠挠头。好吧，那他会是一个过分出新高度的混蛋，Loki在说出内心的孤独后和他结了婚，然后他第二天就甩了Loki。他不确定自己能做到。  
  
  
Loki将被单拉过自己的头部，遮住光线。  
  
  
是的，他无法那样对他。  
  
  
那么……现在怎么办。他盯着戴在手指上的戒指，注意到这既不廉价也并不冲动。显然，他的风格意识在醉酒时仍然完好无损。接着他想到Thor。如果他走过去对他说：“昨晚我和你的弟弟/妹妹在喝昏头之后结了婚。我希望你不要介意我们没有举行花哨的阿斯加德婚礼。”Thor会怎样反应。  
  
  
是的，如果他想死的话，这像是一个让他被杀的好办法。但是他并不想。(在他们做过之后他不想了，当他注意到那些随意扔掉的衣服时，他有些脸红地这样想着。)  
  
  
他抬起手捂住脸。  
  
  
“天啊。我再也不喝伏特加了。”  
  
  
“唔，别嚎了。哦，九界在上，我的头。”Loki咕哝着坐起来，揉着他的眼睛希望能把这个世界看得更清楚，他看着Tony的样子只能说他意识还在神游。  
  
  
钢铁侠无法克制地露出恶作剧的笑容。  
  
  
“还有点醉吗，我挚爱的丈夫？”  
  
  
“什……”，这是Loki的第一反应，然后看着Tony举起来秀给他看的手，接着是他自己的，脸色立刻变得煞白，“哦，Aueumbla*。我们不会的。”  
  
  
*Aueumbla，欧德姆布拉，北欧神话中早期的母牛。  
  
  
“我们确实。”  
  
  
“嗯，确实这不——”  
  
  
“拉斯维加斯的婚姻完全合法。”  
  
  
Loki“呯”的一声摔回床垫。  
  
  
\- - -

  
  
“好吧。”Loki在早餐的时静静地说，拿起他的鸡蛋，“我猜你是想保守这个秘密。如果别人知道你和我结婚，对你的生意不会有什么好处。”  
  
  
“确实，我猜是这样。”  
  
  
“所以我们也不会告诉复仇者，尤其是我的兄弟，因为我很喜欢你活着。”(Tony想知道他刚刚得到了怎样的家庭。)  
  
  
“但是……这对你来说不是很糟糕吗？”  
  
  
“你现在是我的丈夫。我有责任支持你到我咽气。”他郑重地回答，柔和的光线照在他蓬乱的黑发上，呈现出他的容貌，看着Tony就好像他就是现在的世界，他不由自主地感觉到——  
  
  
“这儿是怎么回事？”  
  
  
啊-哦。是Pepper来上班了，来得正是时候，正好发现他和北欧的恶作剧之神一起吃早餐，顺便说，这人是他的丈夫。他现在感到头疼。  
  
  
“啊，Loki，我相信你一定听说过Pepper Potts，我的私人助理。Pepper，这是我的……配偶，Loki……你接受这样称呼丈夫名字吗？”  
  
  
Loki满脸通红，说：“随便你怎么叫我。”  
  
  
Pepper就这样沉默地盯着他们片刻——好吧，那表情通常是在对他说“Tony，我不在时你他妈到底干了什么，”直到阿斯加德人站起来伸出他的手。  
  
  
“很高兴见到你，Potts女士。我听说过很多关于您的事。”  
  
  
“希望都是好事。”Pepper冷淡而礼貌地回答，伸出她的手；自然，她得到了一个温柔的吻。  
  
  
“当然了。”他带着迷人的微笑说，“我钦佩您的能力和毅力；Stark先生很幸运有您这样的人在他身边。”  
  
  
好吧，银舌。至少他没有和睡过多次的浪荡床伴里的其中一人结婚，所以他猜想这样可以为他从Pepper那争取到几分好感，因为Pepper似乎在扮演Loki的岳母/婆婆的角色，虽然少了些许愤怒但现在更多的是猜疑。(Tony在想他荒诞的经历；一个外来的前任神明，在拉斯维加斯的一晚后现在已经和他结了婚，正在试图赢得他私人助理的青睐——就目前情况来看，他最好不要掺和。)  
  
  
“你们……两个能不能发发慈悲，向我解释一下发生了什么事？” Pepper坐下时这样说着，Loki正为她推来椅子(哦，这是额外的，额外的加分点)，给她的雇主一个尖锐的眼神。  
  
  
“很好，拉斯维加斯。酒精。婚姻。”  
  
  
“Potts女士，请不要困扰，我会尽可能的长时间保守这个秘密；我知道，如果这个消息传出去会对Stark工业造成严重的损害，尤其是股市的走势。  
  
  
Pepper的眼睛闪烁着，这让Tony有点害怕。  
  
  
“哦，你理解这些事吗？”  
  
  
“我哥哥的天赋是那些力量、勇气和正义，而我的是……更高的智慧。”Loki端着茶杯说道，“现在，我可能不像你这样了解这里的商界，我优秀的女士，但我是在宫廷长大的，我很清楚关于形象和流言的威力会导致的一切后果。他的公众印象不需要结婚，尤其不是像我这样的一个人，那将是……委婉点说就是，可耻的。”  
  
  
“是的，确实这样。我很高兴我们在这点上意见一致……”Pepper停顿了，他们都不知道现在该怎么称呼Loki，所以她刚刚用“先生”完成对话。“Stark企业需要的是，他能准时参加他下一次董事会会议，然而他并不是很擅长这点。他不太擅长守时或者做他大部分的工作。”Pepper谨慎地叹了口气，整理着为今天安排的日程文件。看来第一波危机已经避免了。  
  
  
“哦，是这样吗？”他的配偶怒视着他，冷冷地说着，“那我们现在只好修正这些了。”  
  
  
Tony吞下他的培根时，忍不住发出响亮的吞咽声。看起来，和Loki结婚比连接汽车电池麻烦多了。  
  
  
（婚戒：世界上最小的手铐。——作者未知）  
  
  
\- - -  
  
他们结婚的第一天是分开度过的，Tony有几场会议和一场演示，Loki……见鬼，他根本不知道Loki在做什么。鸟儿唱着歌（哦，等等，用“太阳当空照”更好因为它是头韵*），蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡，Loki在撒谎？他甚至不知道该怎样做才能找到他。甚至不知道洛基想让他找到他吗？在早餐时他似乎相当认真地看待他们神圣的婚姻——他认为这是阿斯加德的生活方式，或者说他设想他们的生活方式至少是相当传统的（自我注解，在询问过Thor之后）。  
  
  
*Alliteration头韵，指两个单词及以上的首字母相同。头韵原文：sun shines,bees buzz,Loki lies。  
  
  
那么他会在地球做什么呢？他不能真的让他搬到马里布的别墅里，现在那儿是复仇者总部……但是给他买房子感觉又像是在包养情妇。(Tony拍着他的额头——他也把这场婚姻当真了吗？！不，不，他边说边摩挲着胡子，他这样根本不算是混蛋。这不一样。让事情稍微平息下来，到时他就会谈离婚的事。)  
  
  
（他想知道阿斯加德人是否知道离婚。他沮丧地感到他们不知道。）  
  
  
不管怎样，他为他的新婚丈夫拿了一部新的智能手机——要他自己说的话这是他们最好的一款机型——他调整过所以它的加密比五角大楼的自我防护还要好，并且保存了他自己的电话号码，这样他的新外星丈夫就可以随时联系到他。（以防万一，他把‘Thor的暧昧对象Jane’和‘Pepper Potts’也放了进去。谁知道他在想什么。）  
  
  
“那么，今天过得怎么样，亲爱的？”Loki对着他耳朵说，这让Tony Stark几乎心脏病发作，四处乱窜，并扔下那支可怜的手机。  
  
  
“别那样做！你是想杀了我吗？！……噢，我知道的！这是你邪恶的计划，继承我的公司，你这拜金男。”  
  
  
Loki捡起地上的电话哼了一声，给Tony一个困惑的表情作为他表演的奖励。他伸手将它还回去，但钢铁侠摇摇头。  
  
  
“那是给你的，这样你就可以随时联系我了。”  
  
  
这使外来者皱起眉头，仔细检查手中的装置，好奇地按着按钮。  
  
  
“我想没有这个，我照样可以随时联系你。”  
  
  
“没有心灵感应。这样我也能知道你在哪。你知道怎么——”  
  
  
他的电视机开始变黑，卢恩符文在他的屏幕上抖动穿过。Loki坐在桌子边上时，他的眼睛发着光，带着恶作剧的笑容，但是Tony将它从他手里抢走了。魔法和科学，该死的Thor，你怎么不说你的兄弟是个黑客。确实，如果他仔细想想的话，这确实说得通的；一支外星种族如此发达以至于他们可以随意穿越宇宙，甚至在人类还处于摇篮阶段时就已经可以了——而且如果说神奇的彩虹桥是利用了爱伊斯坦罗森桥*，那么一个法术大师就……并不比一个天才差。  
  
  
*Einstein-Rosen bridge，虫洞  
  
  
作为一位优秀的工程师巨头，他对意识到这个错误感到非常兴奋。  
  
  
“嘿！”  
  
  
“不要重新配置我的系统。或者其他任何人的。好吧，你可以玩弄Hammer工业。好吧，你也可以和其他任何人玩，只是请不要害死别人。”他说着一边站起来，接着在放回手机时听到他肚子咕咕叫。他在设想将北欧的恶作剧之神带出去吃晚餐会导致的后果——Pepper绝不相信他真的会这样做，但是，是的，他在行动之前确实会思考——然后决定他今晚将不会在意狗仔队（不是说他真的在乎过），而且不管怎样，他们确实还有一堆事情要谈。（就像他们的婚姻。还有科学。）“去吃晚餐怎么样？”  
  
  
Loki用一种温柔的方式对他微笑，同时把手机装进口袋里，这相当可爱。  
  
  
“如你所愿。”


	3. Chapter 3

**幸福的婚姻是一段漫长的谈话，然而看起来总是太短暂。——《安德烈·莫洛亚自传》**  
  
  
他们去了一家非常时髦的意大利餐厅，坐在一间包间里，Tony喜欢里面的气氛，还有他知道他们有高质量的红酒。他看到Loki开始在车里变形，这使他皱起眉头。  
  
  
“别这样做。只要……做你自己。我是你的丈夫。”从他的嘴里说出这些话感觉很奇怪，尽管他试图用一种开玩笑的方式说出来；他们都有些激动（就像他们正把自己烙印在他的身上一样），他想知道真到了提过那么多次的那天，他还会他妈的分手吗。也许他只需要在晚饭时告诉他关于离婚的事。是的，一个漂亮又舒适的方式结束失望，希望不会有太多伤害。  
  
  
毕竟，这对Loki来说也一定也很荒唐；一个中庭男人不太可能在阿斯加德人的梦中情人的名单上。对他来说，他一眨眼就会死掉，而且在那之前，他会变得又老又皱——这个骗子没有理由需要他。  
  
  
“谢谢。”他的（临时的，绝对是临时的！）配偶说着，垂下眼帘。在因为汽车行驶而不断变换的灯光下，他在性别的变换中返回原样的过程看起来美极了——但是Tony真的应该看着路，所以他强迫自己移开目光。  
  
  
后来，在享受汤和一些美味的意大利面时，他们谈论科学（还有其他一些东西），而不是离婚或结婚。他猜测这是因为他们都很紧张，所以正等着喝的那点葡萄酒开始起作用；钢铁侠试图问他今天过得怎么样，但是Loki只是说他在料理自己的宿醉，他没法让他为他的生活说点其他的什么事。（这有点令人沮丧。)  
  
  
（但无论如何，他们设法设计了一款星际电话，这是很棒的晚餐谈话。)  
  
  
当上甜点时，Tony咬着嘴唇，瞥了一眼他的手表。他们已经在这坐了几个小时了。  
  
  
他必须承认他喜欢和他谈话，而且透过Loki眼睛里的神采来看，他也喜欢和Tony交谈。这让他还怎么能在这儿说出那样的话？说他希望这一切都结束，让他们回到他们的英雄-反派角色，绝不谈论机器狗和白洞，以及橙汁绝对是世界上最糟糕的东西。哦，上帝，他做不到。  
  
  
但是这不像是承诺，他认为。这只是……婚姻过程中的友谊。  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
去他妈的“婚姻过程中的友谊”，他现在就要脱掉Loki的衣服，在他被一个吻打败之前，那就有点太尴尬了。  
  
  
\- - -   
  
  
原来Loki有自己的地方。  
  
  
他真该想到的，但他只是从来没有料想到这个超级反派会在一间小小的单身公寓的顶层工作间里挑战烹饪鸡蛋。房间甚至不全是设计极端的黑色和绿色，更多的……可以说是柔和的白色和其他颜色。没有过于刺耳的噪音，整洁而精致，Tony知道这很可能全都是二手的。这儿没有太多的东西，只有一些生活休息的必需品（以及密谋对复仇者不利的行动，他笑着这样猜的）；但即使这样房间里仍然充满了书籍，看来他真的很喜欢这些。  
  
  
他把目光投进看进那间小厨房，看到了北欧的恶作剧之神，以及他扎成一个小马尾的头发。  
  
  
“什么？你在笑什么？我要让你知道，你刚起床的发型是我见过最糟的。”Loki生气地说，一切都很自然，这是他们在早上互相嘲笑对方的方式，这使他真的，真的不能让自己说出‘离婚’一词。  
  
  
这可能是一个严重的错误，他以后会后悔——归根结底，一个复仇者和一个恶棍真的不应该结婚。  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
大概一个月过去了。复仇者联盟从没有对他夜晚时失踪到早上再回来的行为提出质疑；他怀疑他们暗地里对他现在不再包养随意一个女人而感到高兴。Pepper似乎也非常满意Loki的鬼把戏：Hammer的公司似乎正因为奇怪的事故而陷入麻烦（设备消失，电力故障，而且甚至连秘密文件也被曝光在维基解密上），不仅是Tony工作与玩乐的比例开始有点偏向于工作，而且他不再迟到了——尽管他尝试过一次，但是Loki把他拉进一个传送门，接着他就会突然出现在应该让他准时到达的地方。该死。  
  
  
同时，他花时间研究北欧神话和其中的漏洞，关于Loki的传说哪一个是真相又是如何做到的。(最让他震惊的一个是关于八脚马的，这使他放下整体的分析研究两三天）。结婚对于阿斯加德人来说似乎意味着他必须坦诚；当然，这需要一些窥探，但是Loki告诉他儿时的恶作剧和冒险，关于他在阿斯加德最喜欢的事情。之后，有一天晚上Loki告诉他，是他多么想念他们的母亲，还有关于他设想的死亡方式——  
  
  
-两人都没意料到，尤其是他从没想过他会抱住他，在怀抱中相拥；一开始这有些笨拙，因为以前这都是关于性的，但是过后变得有趣并逐渐适应，它变得自然-  
  
  
-相应的，钢铁侠告诉他关于Howard Stark无情的行事方式，关于寄宿学校和麻省理工学院，还有他是怎么得到胸口的东西的事（不，Loki，请不要试着把它取出来，是的，这样会杀了我--  
  
  
……关于生命的价值：无论发生了什么，都值得坚持。  
  
  
就这样，Tony Stark神圣的婚姻安定下来。这在很多层面上都很奇怪，他甚至开始不会再梦见恐惧的事物，但主要是因为他现实里过得很规律，而且见鬼的，Loki的精神似乎正在恢复正常——变得不再恶毒。  
  
  
然而，还是有事情在困扰着他。


	4. Chapter 4

**婚礼就像一场葬礼，除非你能闻到自己的花香。——格蕾丝·汉森**  
  
  
在听取报告和与末日博士的一场烦人战斗之后，复仇者们得到了披萨和啤酒，接着在客厅沙发上看新闻，偶尔吵闹着评价。Tony决定借此机会从Thor那里得到一些信息。  
  
  
“你知道的，我想既然你是整个阿斯加德的大王子，”他张张嘴继续说道,“如果你已经结婚了。或者已经被安排了某个人。你那儿的人是怎么做的？”  
  
  
Thor越过他的啤酒对他微笑着。  
  
  
“好吧，好友，包办婚姻是古老的习俗；大多数家庭已不再保留这种关系。当我们年轻的时候，Loki和我都被承诺给了别人；我是和优秀的Sif，她后来成为一位战士和一位好友，但也因此不适合结婚和皇室继承人的位置，而Loki……”Thor皱着眉头，呷了一口他的饮料，“要和Sigyn小姐结婚。我恐怕她不像你从传说中了解的样子。这对弟弟来说是一个很糟的伤心事，她对他的怨恨，据我所知，他没有追求过另一半。”  
  
  
是的。“根据Thor的了解”，他对这个大个头的感觉有点糟糕。  
  
  
“但是，回答你的问题，我的朋友，一场阿斯加德式的婚礼是最令人愉快的；这意味着，如果新郎还活着并且完好无损的话。你得明白，必须在一场来自家人的激烈决斗中获胜才能得到新娘，通常是她的长兄作为她的捍卫者。“出现死亡”已经被禁止很久了，现在是违法的，当然，我们阿斯加德人容易忘乎所以。新郎的主要目标是进入房子，带走新娘，最好是带回到自己的住所。”  
  
  
听到这里，Tony脑里出现清晰的画面：他在七彩流光的彩虹桥上奔跑，Loki在他的背上，大声喊道‘噢，上帝，快跑，他来了，为什么你的房子在Malibu。’。他尽量使自己不要显得太大惊失色，或因新婚而大笑，或因追杀而吓哭。  
  
  
“如果这些都完成了，那么就会有盛大的庆祝活动，充斥着蜜酒和食物，那里还有许多其他迷人的小细节，这对夫妻会在第一缕阳光下宣誓。这时，她从她的丈夫那里接过她的腰带，而他从她那里得到她的匕首，接着在这之后她杀死用作食用的公牛。这一切都太浪漫了。那么，善良的中庭人又是怎样做的呢？”  
  
  
“我们只有誓言和交换戒指。”Tony又吃了口披萨，含糊着说。  
  
  
“是的，实际上，这取决于你的宗教信仰或者你来自哪里。”这时布鲁斯插话，不知何故，话题逐渐朝向谈论最古怪的婚礼礼节，最糟糕和最好的婚礼，最好的丈夫/妻子，最糟糕的丈夫/妻子，这让钢铁侠感到愧疚，因为他在重要的一天里撇下他的朋友们。啊，容他为自己辩护，这场婚姻确实不是计划中的或者别的什么。  
  
  
但他们甚至不知道他已经结婚了。  
  
  
他想知道Loki是否和他有同样的想法  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
他们即将迎来结婚六个月的纪念日。（这他妈怎么就已经六个月了。）  
  
  
前段时间，他决定不再在那个顶层工作室里过朴素的日子，尽管他的小外星人全权反对，但还是买了一间沙滩别墅。（好吧，他想要买的别墅至少有三间卧室，一间桑拿浴室和一个游泳池，但是Loki始终主张这些都是不必要的——桑拿房怎么就是多余的，他永远不明白，但他猜测Loki是一个冰霜巨人，这算是一个理由——所以他们最终选择了一间简单点的，向外能看到沙滩。）尽管躲开狗仔队还有复仇者以及弗瑞的关照去购置家具很麻烦，但他的配偶坚持要求他们一起挑选；虽然有这些麻烦但也十分有趣。  
  
  
在Pepper的大力帮助下，Tony还自作主张为他的麻烦买了一间绝对标准的图书馆，她偶尔会和Loki一起出去购物，这让她的雇主非常惊讶——他还设计了一套专属自己家庭的操作系统，他给这个系统取名为Jeeves夫人。  
  
  
(Loki对着他翻了个白眼，然后继续黑进系统——他还不知道Tony设计它是为了用错误路径和陷阱取悦他，这让他花了几个小时做一些完全不同的事，因为该死的，当他看到他碰触和操纵他的小玩意时，他依然会感到兴奋；他发誓，当loki高潮时用那正喘着平息的嗓音喊着“Anthony”的时候，有什么东西开始在他的胸腔里燃烧，就好像被按下很久没用过的功能按钮一样。)  
  
  
所以就这样。他们现在有自己的家了，而Tony其实很快乐，除了……  
  
  
除了他们的有点美满的婚姻方式*，他们依然存在着烦恼，而且不仅如此：随着每个月的过去，这种感觉已经被放大了。他认为，把真相掩盖在阴影之中，这样做是不对的。每次Thor提起他的兄弟是如何从邪恶雷达上消失，说他偶尔在一个恼人的诡计里露面，就像在展示他还活着，以及他有多担心，这让Tony感到愧疚；当他躲避荡妇的投怀送抱时，他都会感觉到塞在自己口袋里的戒指在燃烧；感觉Loki值得比这样躲藏更好的……  
  
  
*Darby and Joan：达比和琼，源自民谣中的一对夫妻，现指典型的婚姻美满的老夫妻。  
  
  
.……感觉到像他这样的中庭男人不适合做他的伴侣。  
  
  
(因为这是情人关系，而不是配偶的。)  
  
  
离婚的决定很伤人，因为这场婚姻让他很开心——不，如果Loki能在那里，在他的马里布别墅里炒鸡蛋，他将很开心；现在只是一个希冀，一个永远萦绕在他心头的微弱念想。他靠工作排解这种痛苦，一天又一天的不回去，快一个星期了；Loki不断给他发短信，都没有成功，直到他因为混蛋行为被Pepper来了一记重击。他告诉了她。  
  
  
（夫妻之间欠对方的债是无法计算的。这是一笔无穷的债务，只有通过永恒才能解除。——约翰·沃尔夫冈·冯·歌德）  
  
  
她告诉他，他是个白痴。  
  
  
而且他应该告诉Thor这些。


	5. Chapter 5

**一位模范丈夫，就该像宗教和医学一样，必须带着盲目的信仰——海伦·罗兰  
**  
  
他决定对Loki开诚布公，因为，嘿，这就是配偶们应该做的，对吧？  
  
  
Loki半合着绿眼睛看向他，冷冰冰的，一副防备的困惑样子。  
  
  
“离婚？打破婚姻的束缚？我……我以为我作为你的配偶做得很好，”他说，Tony看到他在恐惧和痛苦中紧紧握住沙发的边缘。他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁——他没有解释好他的全部意思。所以他跪在Loki面前（他的神，如果他的心没有被这纯粹的折磨撕裂，这时的Loki应该是会笑出来的）接着他握住了他的手。  
  
  
“是的，你是。无论是作为一个人还是作为一个配偶，你都令人惊奇的，但是……我不可能成为你想要的那个人。Loki，我死也不会让你痛苦两次。我知道对他们隐瞒我们的婚姻会伤害到你，别——”银舌头不安的晃动身子想要回话，他却没有停下来，“——别否认，拜托。离婚没什么大不了的，毕竟我们到现在还没有进行过阿斯加德式的婚礼，对吧？”  
  
  
他看见他咬着薄唇，看向别处。  
  
  
“……我会考虑的。”  
  
 ****  
灵魂之间的礼物，彼时即是永恒，地点和年龄都不重要；它是一种命中注定的联系。”


	6. Chapter 6

**婚姻的三枚戒指是订婚戒指、结婚戒指还有痛苦。——作者未知**  
  
  
“Tony,”一天早上，史蒂夫说，他抬头看着其余的复仇者聚集在一起——包括Thor——看着他还穿着昨天的那套战甲坐在酒吧里，即使睡着了手里也握着一瓶伏特加,“你怎么了？你现在已经……很多天都这么沮丧了。”  
  
  
钢铁侠真心希望他能说‘因为我要和Loki离婚，而这让我痛不欲生'，但是他做不到，于是他垂下头，然而胳膊上也不会有答案。他转身离开了，然而他忘记昨晚把戒指放在吧台上，等掉头回来已经太晚了，Natasha拿起戒指说：  
  
  
“如果让我猜的话，这是一个战术问题。”用她那种冷漠的态度把戒指交给史蒂夫，其他人都难以置信地伸着脖子。  
  
  
“把它还给我。”他说，也许有点过于防备了，但是Thor用一种冰冷的表情把他钉在椅子上。他试图告诉自己Thor不会读心术，他对Loki一无所知……除非他的配偶决定告诉他受到了多么糟糕的对待，那样的话，他已经是一个死人了。  
  
  
“这真的是你的吗？但是，她是谁？你为什么什么都不说呢？”史蒂夫诧异地说，或许还有点受伤。  
  
  
“拜托，伙计们，他和谁结婚不是我们分内的事。我们可以是战友，但这确实是一件私事。”（感谢工程学大佬Bruce和点头的Natasha——虽然她可能根本不在乎。)  
  
  
“Tony Stark，这是对你很无礼，我的朋友，我本以为我们之间的战友关系和友谊至少应该得到这个好消息，如果对方不是名人的话。”  
  
  
“他不会告诉你任何事，因为是我让他这么做的，兄弟。”Loki用他那安静、文雅的声音说着，站在这群英雄后面一点。  
  
  
现在他死定了。（尽管他必须承认他的朋友们转身时脸上的表情是无价之宝，他不再担心自己是否完好无损，也不再觉得踌躇不安，他只想嘲笑这一情景。）  
  
  
“什么？！”Thor说着，在他俩之间来回转,“什么？！你结婚了……什么时候？而且你为什么不通知我？！”  
  
  
“哦，拜托，因为你只是一个王储，并不是所有的事情都是你的分内事，Thor。我已经过了法定结婚年龄了。”Loki说，翻了个白眼，交叉双臂，钢铁侠可以看到一场手足间的“咆哮比赛”即将开始，这真的，真的对现在的局势没有帮助。他决定尝试把整个事件解释清楚，所以他站起来。  
  
  
突然间，那个面目狰狞的阿斯加德大哥阴森森地逼近Tony。  
  
  
“Stark，你和我弟弟私奔并且玷污了他的名誉吗？”  
  
  
在他没有被绑架，没有被装上汽车电池，以及之前面临过许多威胁的情况之前，他只可能玷污了自己(而不是Loki的名誉)。  
  
  
“这……事情并不完全是这样。我的意思是，这一切都是合法的，它就这样发生了……它是随兴而且……直截了当的。”  
  
  
“随兴？”Thor咬牙切齿，Tony之前对彩虹桥景象的想象现在在他眼前清晰可见，“你是在暗示他不配接受皇室规格的聘礼吗？”  
  
  
“什么？聘礼？”  
  
  
Thor抓住他的锤子。  
  
  
此时的Loki大喊着：“他当然值得付出聘礼！”接着是“别这样，兄弟！”——还有几句“住手，Thor！”这使房间里一时间争吵声不断，惊动了Pepper从前门跑进来。  
  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
  
“他和我的弟弟私奔了，卑鄙小人，没有聘礼，当然，也没有晨礼！”  
  
  
“就算这样，他也没有从我这收到任何嫁妆！”Loki朝他吼着，这至少让金发妞放下了他的武器，转而让史蒂夫远离了他的百万富翁朋友（这反而给了Tony喘息的空间）。“如果你一定要知道的话，我确实有一份很棒的晨间礼物。但你也没有任何理由关心这些；我可是个约顿人。”  
  
  
“你是我的兄弟，也是国王之子。”Thor放缓了声音，“不要胡说八道，即便是商业帝国也不足以成为你的聘礼。”  
  
  
Loki似乎在思考这个问题，眼睛看向一边的地面。房间暂时安静下来，直到他用Tony最爱的那种平静、文雅的声音再次说话。  
  
  
“这是我的错，是我要求保守这个秘密，尤其是对你，兄弟。他对我很好，并且遵从我的意愿，甚至这让他受到伤害时也保持沉默；实际上，在过去的六个月里，他一直在纵容我。”  
  
  
“六个月？！”  
  
  
哦，天。他需要再喝一杯伏特加。  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“我想让你知道我原谅你了，Tony Stark。”Thor在一个星期或更晚的时间这样说着，在挫败一场离奇的邪恶事件之后，当时钢铁侠正在煮着咖啡，这能让他在董事会上保持清醒。“你是我兄弟的好丈夫，只是为了让他高兴。”  
  
  
“是的。这就是为什么他现在应该离开我。”  
  
  
“什么？这是什么胡话，吾友？”  
  
  
Tony在找糖时停下来——这该死的是他的厨房，为什么他的东西总不在一个地方——他清清嗓子避免他的声音颤抖。(因为毕竟那是猛汉Thor，他现在还是Thor的弟夫。)  
  
  
“你们有相当长的寿命，这点伤害对他来说不算什么。”  
  
  
Thor以一种居高临下的表情面对他，当Tony从他绝对不会注意到的地方拿起糖时，Thor的一只手放到他的肩膀上。  
  
  
“婚姻是志趣相投的两个灵魂之间的礼物，彼时即是永恒，地点和年龄都不重要；它是一种命中注定的联系。”


	7. Chapter 7

**夫妻同心，其利断金。——麦克斯维尔·安德森**  
  
  
Tony跑着通过那该死的彩虹桥时，一路听着他战甲的铿锵声和冲击耳膜的心跳声；Loki一直在他的背上左顾右盼寻找Thor的踪迹。  
  
  
“我想你的那个陷阱起作用了。”他依旧用一种惊慌失措的声音对他说，双手抓紧Tony的战甲。  
  
  
“希望你的克隆人也能绊住他。你觉得……我们会降落在哪里？”  
  
  
“新墨西哥州。”  
  
  
Tony压抑着愤怒发出尖叫。  
  
  
“为什么我的房子在Malibu？！”


End file.
